Season 6
Season 6 features the new feature of animation. flash-animated characters and CGI realistic backgrounds, like in The Amazing World of Gumball. Bea will never appear after "Busy Bea: Goddess of The Underworld", but instead Winnie Grouper (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) will take her place. Winnie appears to be a good girl instead of a very mean, and difficult teenager. A Family in Need Fish School Dance The Freshwater High school dance is coming up: while Winnie is getting ready for her pink princess-like gown to the dance, Milo is very excited. Milo practice Oscar for the dance using tips from books. At the dance, all the boys and all the girls are on opposite sides of the room, with only Kearney (voiced by Kathleen Barr, same voice as Kevin) out on the dance floor, eventually joined by Jimbo Jones (voiced by Tress MacNellie) and his dance partner Sunny. Oscar and Milo, in formal suits and false facial hair, show up intending to dance, however, the dance becomes a complete failure (though Winnie manages to get a dance with Brandon and Milo gets Shiloh's, phone number) and the school gets completely destroyed. They are the only ones able to escape and watch the school collapse. The school will be fixed and repaired in the next episode New Friend from Beyond Oscar and Milo are upset about missing Bea. Winnie joins in to become Oscar and Milo's new member and Bea's replacement. Snow Problem Since many of the children get hurt during winter time, Double D decides to make a safety club. Though Eddy does not agree, Jimmy supports Edd. Double D and Jimmy attempt to help the cul-de-sac children. However, after Double D's safety club fails, Winnie gives up and starts her own club, the "Go Away Boo Boos Club". Her club gets ignored too, so she and Penelope go to her house for some cocoa, while Jimmy trapped the Eds inside of a cage made out of ice and a large waste container. The episode ends with Milo and Oscar and Minnie trying to lick their way out of the ice. Monsters in The House When Damien goes to his family reunion, he puts Minnie in charge of his demon animals, which his father dislikes, because they'd be destroying the house. Damien is voiced by Patrick Warburton House of The Haunted Oscar and Milo go explore the old abandoned house ad must find their way out. Winnie Helps Greg When Winnie becomes Azazon's new study partner, she's sure life will be terrible. But away from his sisters, Zohas and Odon, Azazon becomes friendly, intelligent and articulate. Unfortunately, when his sisters are around, he reverts to his old ways. Winnie thinks about quitting as Azazon's partner, but decides with Penelope to help him overcome his afflication. It is revealed that Azazon, Zohas and Odon are Randy and Randibeth's children Azazon is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Azazon's good voice is provided by Alex Hirsch. The Remembering Time Oscar and Milo's home made time capsule cooks up some memorable moments from Season 1 and 2. That's My Horse! Rabbit throws Winnie and Tabitha out of the theater screen. It is up to them who can save Ed. This is a theatrically-released short film produced by Pixar. It was released in movie theaters before ____________ on November or December 2014. Party at Tabitha's House Tabitha invites Oscar, Milo, Winnie Grouper, Minnie and her cheerleading friends to a party. a clean, not messy party. Milo hopes that the party will have all the people there in attempt to boosty his popularity, but his hopes are crushed when he discovers nobody else came. In the end, Winnie wishes that she will leave the party for dinner time at 6:00pm as she leaves for dinner. Minnie says that he wished the party would never end and they'd party forever. and they dance around, singing about how they're having a never-ending party. Oscar looks at Milo, angry, and his anger is in no way pacified when Minnie and Tabitha board up the doors. Suddenly, Jonny stops and puts a sapling upon the "baby acorn" and tells him that now they'll watch as this sapling grows into a fully-grown tree, a process which will take several decades. Oscar begs for relief and for the tree to grow when he hears this, but it doesn't seem likely that he'll get his wish any time soon. This marks the second appearance of all cheerleaders since Just one of the Fish in 2012.F ' Minnie McCool' After Milo's scam is ruined by Minnie's stinky smell. Winnie Grouper and Oscar and Milo decide to clean her and give her a makerover, which turns out to be a great moneymaker for them, until Kearney and Jimbo showed up. This is the first time Minnie uses "Call a doctor!" from Ed, Edd n Eddy's episode "Dear Ed". Battle of The Underworld Winnie was sent to hell to defeat the demons of Randibeth. In the end, Winnie defeated the demons and come back to earth. Shiloh Hal Milo was amazed by Shiloh's beauty. Marshall Milo Oscar, Milo and Minnie discover a box of Squirt Guns and they sell the squirt guns for 50 cecnts each of the students. Frenemy Mine Randibeth tries to befriend Winnie in order to win the award. But Winnie only listens to him as he told her never to be friends with hell demons. Winnie did exactly what he told her. In the end, Randibeth is suck into hell and Winnie saved her family from a car crash. The Reason of Kearney Kearney's behavior puts the Groupers (expect Mr. Baldwin) in danger of losing their brains. It is revealed that Kearney is 18 years old. The Jimbo Side Jimbo tries to impress his friends by pretending that Winnie is his girlfriend. But Winnie tries to get away from him. It is revealed that Kearney has a girlfriend named Rocketta "Rocky" Shell. Demons or Baldwins After hell is erased from existance, The guardian angel promotes the cheer squad to mail callers who give mail to people from international pen pals, However Milo's new pen pal Gerta keeps sending him demon-related gifts that cause Mr. Baldwin to get very agitated due to something traumatic from his past and Winnie's near death experience. This is the final episode before the "REAL" season finale. It is revealed that Gerta is a prankster from Hell after surviving an explosion from the non existance of Hell. Gerta is voiced by Chris Diamantopulos who did Mickey Mouse Young Baldwin is voiced by Zack Collison who did Steven in Steven Universe Young Lips is voiced by Tara Strong Randy and Randibeth died from existance, expect Damien, Satan and Gerta, and Zazazan and his sisters. Stand By Me, Winnie Grouper It's graduation day and Winnie is prepared to study a lot of math tests to get straight A pluses. Principal Stickler is voiced by Jeff Bennett Damien is voiced by Patrick Warburton Finberley's grandma is voiced by June Foray. My Daughter is a Helper, and so his my Other Daughter Winnie feels bad about her mother getting upset, so she decided to help her feel better. Young Winnie (in Penelope's memory) is voiced by Russi Taylor Guardian Angel is voiced by Jess Harnell Fish Abaraham Lincoin is voiced by Jess Harnell Yandy Grouper (in Penelope's memory) is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He died in 2006. That's all the episodes. from December 2015 to July 2016. Category:Season 6